The protector and the healer
by ShapelessProse
Summary: Series of IchiHime one shot . My second attempt on doing Ichihime stories! This lovely couple needs lots of sweet stories!
1. Why her? Why not me?

I decided to make a collection of IH drabbles to cure my writer's block and I want to improve in writing so I think why not make drabbles?

This is my second IH fanfic so please be nice to me and I don't think this is an IH fanfic? Ahh well, this story revolves on Orihime's feeing for Ichigo so yeah maybe you can say it's an IH drabble *shrugs*

Anyway... onto the story.

 **Why her? Why not me?**

"Tatsuki-chan... "

She sobbed. Burrying her face on her bestfriend's chest. She sobbed. Cried all her might to ease the heavy feeling inside her chest.

It can't be helped, can it? The feeling of loneliness, the bitterness, and self-pity? She appeared to be cheerful, air-headed and naive infront of them. Well, maybe she guessed, it was her way to escape from reality. Living alone wasn't easy.

When it's the middle of the night and she felt so sad, she would just end up sitting in a corner, sobbing and finding herself crying over petty things. She had to be strong, hadn't she? So why? Why couldn't she handle this? Why? Why did she have to cry on her bestfriend?

"Orihime... why? Why are you crying? " she soothed her bestfriend's back. Doing all she could think of just to calm her bestfriend.

"Tatsuki-chan... " she lifted her face and distanced herself from her. She wiped her tears and gently brought her knees on her chest.

"I'm a horrible person. This... feeling... it grosses me. I don't like this Tatsuki-chan. " her vision became cloudy again. She couldn't help it. It's just too painful to hold it all inside of her.

"I, I can handle the loneliness inside my apartment. I can handle all those weird stares they give me because of my hair color, I can handle cutting all my expenses because I don't have enough money. I can handle people's bad comments about me but what I can't handle is that... " she burried her face on her knees.

Tatsuki could only stare. She couldn't say a word. This was the first time she saw her bestfriend breaking down. It hurt her, it hurt her to see her bestfriend like this and she just couldn't do anything at this very moment.

"Tatsuki-chan... why? Why must it be her? Why not me? Why? I am extremely jealous Tatsuki-chan. All I can do is cry and let you see me in my pitiful state. I hate myself Tatsuki-chan. "

She leaned the back of her head on her wall. Letting her tears fall down on her cheeks.

"She's strong, she's a noble, she's pretty, she knows what to say when he's down. She's everything I'm not so why do I keep asking myself 'why her? Why not me?'.

This feeling... it's awful and painful. This feeling... it brings out the beauty and ugliness in me. " Orihime closed her eyes as she sniffed.

Tatsuki moved beside her, she sat beside her and leaned the back of her head on the wall, copying her bestfriend. The two listened to the silence for a moment. She was still trying to register in her mind what had happened. Trying to think of what comforting words she had to say.

"Orihime, everyone's different. She's not you and you are not her so why? Don't compare yourself to her because it is the most pitiful thing to do. " she gazed at her. Orihime was still leaning the back of her head on the wall but her eyes were no longer closed. She was completely staring at the ceiling. She doesn't know if she was listening to her but even so, she continued.

"They are who they are and you are who you are. Have some pride Orihime. Be proud of yourself because you fight your own battle. You're strong and you are unique. I can't say Ichigo is blind for not seeing the beauty in you and I think it's unfair for him just because he doesn't love you, if that's the case. But never, never compare yourself with others. Humans are different from each other, don't live your life under someone's shadow just because you think she's far greater than you. " she stared at Orihime and closed her eyes. She heaved a dip sigh and stood up.

"Thank you Tatsuki-chan. Thank you. "

She turned her head onto her upon hearing her voice. Orihime stood up, dusting her skirt and straightening her blouse.

"I feel so much better now. Thank you and I think I just found what I have that she doesn't have. It's a friend like you. " orihime then smiled and wiped her dried tears using her handkerchief.

"Seriously Hime, before jumping into conclusions like Ichigo is inlove with Rukia, ask him first! " she said patting her head gently.

"Errrr... I can't. I mean, it'll be so obvious if I were to ask him... "

Tatsuski just sighed and massaged her temples.

"But anyways, what happened? Why this fuss all of a sudden? What did you see this time? " from her temple, she put her hands to her hips and leaned closer to Orihime. Slightly scowling to scare her bestfriend a little.

Orihime scooted a little as she waved her hand infront of her.

"Errr. I saw them... talking in a park. " she looked away from Tatsuki knowing that this will enraged her... a bit.

"And... "

"And... ano, and... nothing more? Hehe. "

"Hime! " Tatsuki then pinched both of her cheeks.

"Seriously, just try to tell Ichigo that you love him already! If you don't want to do it, then I'll do it for you! " she said stretching her cheeks.

"Oowwiieee Tatsuki-chan, you sure are strong. My cheeks are now a little loose. " massaging her cheeks, she gently smiled at her.

"Whatever, just remember what I said. Do it or I'll do it for you! "

"Tatsuki-chaaannn.! "

 **DONE!**

AN: don't hate me! I don't hate Rukia but everyone tends to think that way when we're hurt ne? I mean, just to ease the pain inside us. I don't know if I made Orihime and Tatsuki OOC on this but please let me know! Drop a review please :3


	2. grocery shopping

So, this is my second drabble. I got this idea from a tumblr post I saw during my lunch break and thought, why make a one shot out of that coz it's too damn adorable XD

And also, thank you for those who reviewed even if it's just the two of you! That means a lot to me!!!

Onto the story

 **Grocery Shopping**

Vein popping. Another vein popping. Another vein popping. Lots of veins popping…

Ichigo had been really pissed since they entered the grocery store. It's Saturday and both had free time to have a little bonding besides, these two had been attending two different universities and it was really hard to find time for them to bond like this, err… well, not really like this but since Orihime's fridge and cabinets were empty and he couldn't afford getting his girlfriend starved… he went grocery shopping with her.

Grocery shopping was never a problem to him but he would like it better if he could take her to an amusement park, watch movies in cinema together or just stay in her apartment and spend the night with her but grocery shopping and witnessing these nasty guys ogling over her girl? nuh-uh.

Ichigo never wanted a date like this. Going grocery shopping with her beautiful girlfriend was fine but what's not fine is these guys ogling at her like she's a piece of meat. If it's not because of Orihime, he would really cut their heads off and gouge their eyes out but he remembered the 'no fighting when we're out okay? Only if it's necessary and if it's really a big problem. ' rule of Orihime. He sighed, he wouldn't want her girlfriend be upset with him, would he?

And here comes the bigger problem. These guys couldn't really get that Orihime was already taken! And oh boy, he wasn't the type of person who is fond of public display of affection or PDA in short. It grosses the hell out of him being chummy on his girlfriend in public. He would hold her hands yes, but how could he if those tiny, soft and magnificent hands were busy picking up different brands of red bean paste? So he tried, he really tried. Very subtly, he tried closing their distance together… his body nearly touching hers.

Orihime stared at him with a questioning look. He just smiled at her and showed her a not so popular red bean paste brand, saying that it was really good so she must try them, just not to let Orihime question his weird actions.

"Ichigo-kun, since when did you start to eat red bean paste? I thought you hate them? " asked his girlfriend as she put the red bean paste in can to the basket on Ichigo's arm.

"ahh, well… I, I saw Yuzu using that in one of her dishes she cooked! " he inwardly frown at the lame answer he gave her. He sighed, silently wishing his weird girlfriend to buy his reason.

"ahh! Ichigo-kun, look at that!!! " pointing somewhere infront of them, Orihime skidded towards a shelf of… what's that? He barely recognize what's the content of the said item in can had this weird design and appearance!!!

"wahh Ichigo-kun, look at this. Isn't this so cute? I wanna try it!!! " orihime now was lost in picking which design to pick because according to her, they all looked adorable and fascinating.

"hey, that girl looks so cute. She's so adorable. " he heard one of the salesman talking.

"Is she a goddess? Man, I hope we could use our phone during work so we could take a picture of her. "

"The first time I saw her entered, I thought she was an idol! "

Almost every man in the grocery story was praising her. Can't they see? She's with him and she's aleady taken. Why the hell would they say such thing and even say it in a volume he could possibly hear?

"Aww, isn't that her big brother? Seems like his big brother's a little protective of her. "

"Ahhh... who wouldn't? I mean with a body like and a goddess-like face? If I were her boyfriend, I wouldn't let any boys come near her. "

His scowl deepen. If he wasn't very careful, he'd had his reatsu spilling over the place and have this stupid guys on their knees.

The two guys who thought he was her big brother went to the other side of the shelf.

"Orihime, can you please hold the basket for a while? I'll just check something over there and... stay here. "

Orihime blinked at her and smiled.

"Copy that, roger! Pick anything you want! I'll be waiting for you here. "

Ichigo then slowly headed to the two guys' whereabout. He turned to the shelf where he saw them entered.

"Do you think if we ask for her number, she'll give it to us? " the other guy asked his companion who was busy fiddling with his phone.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I'll give it a try later so better-- " he was having a weird feeling. He felt like his surroundings became a bit heavy and someone was about to kill him. The guy slowly turned his head and saw Ichigo giving them death glares. His arms were crossed on his chest, and his scowl... really scary.

"Oh! I-if it's not her big bro- "

Knuckles cracking.

"Big brother huh? Do I fucking look like her big brother to you? " his voice wasn't loud. He was just whispering but his voice was full of sinister that the two guys couldn't move.

"Listen very carefully. " they didn't know how or when Ichigo was in their back. Maybe they couldn't had had realized it because of fear or... he maybe he was an alien or something...

He put his arms on the shoulders of the two guys.

"That girl you are about to hit on is already taken. And I assure you, her boyfriend doesn't share what's his. Her BOYFRIEND doesn't like it when someone thought of him like he's her big brother. " every word he muttered sent shivered to their spine. Knees were know buckling and all they could do was gulp in chorus.

"S-so, you, you are saying that you are her boyfriend? " the guy on the left asked. Facing him.

Ichigo, whose face was facing fronwards, turned to look at the boy.

"What do you think, huh? "

The boy could only gulped

"OF COURSE I AM! " he smiled at him and purposely slapped his back with so much force. Then he slapped shoulder of the boy on his right as Ichigo stared at him.

"G-gommenasai! " cried the boy on the right and hurriedly ran off with his companion.

"Hah! Serves you right, you bastards. " then he slipped his hands on his pockets, heading to his Hime's whereabout.

As he turned on the shelf where he left his girlfriend, he saw another guy, holding the basket for her and laughing with his girlfriend.

"Ahahahaha. That was really funny! I couldn't even think that you're a fan of him! " said the darked haired boy.

"Yeah! But it's weird that Ichigo-kun doesn't find him funny at all. " answered Orihime with a pout.

"Ichigo-kun? " asked the guy.

As if on cue, the guy felt someone tapped his shoulders so he looked turned around and saw Ichigo.

"That's me. The boyfriend. " he grabbed the basket from the guy's grip.

"Ichigo-kun! What took you so long? " orihime went next to him. He patted Orihime's head ans smiled at her.

"Oh, nothing special Hime. "

"I was so bored and worried about you but youvy'told me to stay here so I could just only stay here and wait for you. Good thing Yuji-kun approached and talked to me! Right Yuji-kun? " she smiled at Yuji. Pretty oblivious of the two men sending death glares.

"Yeah. "

"Oh! Oh my gosh Ichi-kun. I have to go to the counter and pay for this real quick! " Orihime grabbed the grocery basket from him and dashed to the counter.

He just silently stared at his girlfriend from not a very far position as the cashier punched each item on the barcode scanner.

"Don't leave her alone in a place like this. She's so friendly and very naive. Someone might snatch her away from you. " Yuji whispered on Ichigo. Just as Ichigo was about to retort, he saw Yuji already away from him. Walking out of the grocery store.

"I will never let that happen again. " he hissed to himself.

In Orihime's apartment...

The two were now watching a horror movie and were eating popcorn when...

"Ne, Hime... " he wasn't really paying attention to the movie.

"Hmmm? You need something? "

Ichigo grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Vein popped again.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO GROCERY SHOPPING WITHOUT ME? OKAY? EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? "

He was shouting. But she knew, he wasn't mad. It's a tone he uses when he's worried or jealous and then she thought of what happened a while ago. He wasn't that kind of boyfriend who announces to each and everyone who his girlfriend is, especially not in public.

A smiled crept on her face and Ichigo was taken aback.

"Ne Ichigo-kun... tell me... " she said, slowly leaned closing the gap between their faces. Just when they were only inch apart, she stopped.

"Were you jealous? "

A bright shade of red was shown on his face and that was when she knew that she was right. She laughed and reverted to her original position.

"I didn't know that you get jealous that easily! Ahahahahahha. " she was holding her stomach.

"Oi! Don't make fun of me... " he looked away from her, blushing.

She stopped laughing and looked at his flustered face. Slowly, she leaned in...

"Ano ne, Ichigo-kun... I'm only yours and yours alone. " she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and pressed the play button.

She felt an arm snaked onto her waist, pulking her closer to the owner of the arm.

"Good because I don't share what's mine. " he whispered and claimed her lips.

The sound coming from the tv concealed the moans and groans of the two lover.

THERE! FINALLY DONE!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	3. A very special day

Hi guys! I intended to actually post a fluffy ichihime oneshot but things got pretty rough for me this week. I was sick for three days and I still have to take medication for a week so yeah, I wasn't able to finish the fluffy IH fanfic, instead, I am posting this errr... rather sad ff. This was actually the first one to be born ahahaha I just left it in the corner of my files and actually planning to post this on the end of this series of drabble. Anyways, hope you like this.

 **A very special day**

It was a very special day. Orihime was dressed in a much more presentable clothes than the usual. She already cleaned her house; dusting every top of her furniture, changing her curtains, bedsheets and all. It was all shiny and dust free. She even exerted effort to apply make-up for it was a very special day.

She was humming a very happy song, probably the recent theme song of her life while taking the cake out of the oven. Turning to her table, she smiled when she saw the dish she happily cooked all by herself; almost every dish was quite edible and normal. No excessive red-bean paste or any weird substances mixed besides, it was a special day.

Making her way to the counter, she carefully placed the cake on the table and started coating it with white icing. After coating, she slowly put the sliced strawberries on top of it, making a simple yet eye-catching, mouth-watering cake. Now that the last piece that would complete her table was already done, she gently placed the cake in the center of the table. Lighting up the candle she personally picked for this special day, she sighed in contentment. Everybody was going to be happy. That, she made sure of.

She heaved a deep breath and closed her eyes. Smiling, she started thinking of her friends. Wishing every each of them would be blessed with a happy and contented life. Tatsuki-chan, Keigo-kun, Asano-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun and her friends in Soul Society. She wished them all to be in peace. The thought of her friends being safe and happy makes her heart flutter… and yes, her Kurosaki-kun.

Her Kurosaki-kun. It'd be better if she really can call Kurosaki Ichigo, hers. But he isn't hers. He will never be because he is Kurosaki Ichigo, a selfless man who always saves others before himself. He belongs to everyone.

She hoped that Kurosaki-kun would always be safe. That whatever he does, everything would end up good. That he won't cry like the time he cried when his fullbring powers got taken away from him. She hoped that he'd become stronger so he can protect everyone else; people that he loves, his family, his friends.

She let out a dreamy sigh and blew the candles she lit as she muttered a sincere and soft "happy birthday to me"

No, she couldn't let herself be engulfed in sadness and loneliness besides, it was a very special day.

"A very special… day… " she muttered as she slowly lie down on her side. A single unnoticed tear fell down as she, again, engulfed herself in loneliness.

No, it wasn't a special day, it was just an ordinary day.

 **A/N:** living alone is lonely yah know and it's not like her friends' world revolves around her but knowing our selfless Hime, she'd rather pray for her friends' safety and happiness!


	4. They said, they said

They said he didn't deserve her, they said that he deserved someone who understands him. They said that his feelings for her weren't genuine. They said that he doesn't love her the way he thinks he loves her. They said that he was better with Rukia. They said that Rukia understands him better than her. They said that he would be happier if he's with Rukia. They said that they were actually rooting for them from the very start. They said, they said.

They said she didn't deserve him. They said that she didn't deserve someone who took 10 years to actually notice her feelings for him. They said that she deserves someone better than him. Someone who would make her feel loved. Someone who would make her feel secured, someone who is worth of her love. They said, they said.

But who are them to decide whether he loves her or not? What they don't know is that she is someone who made him feel like he's a lovesick highschool girl. What they don't know is that she was the one who completely knows all his emotions. What they don't know that even without a shinigami powers, she could pinpoint whether he was the real Ichigo or the Ichigo possessed with a mod soul. What they don't know is that she tried her best to actually understand him. She might not be like Rukia who stopped the rain but she was the one who brought sunshine in his world. What they don't know is that she was someone who would love unconditionally. She was someone who decided to look at the brighter side even if she was hurting so much. What they don't know is that she was someone whom he would only allow to sit or occupy his bed. What they don't know is that despite his will to protect everyone, she, the girl that he loves so much decided to protect him no matter what. And maybe, they were right. He didn't deserve a wonderful girl such as Orihime Inoue, but who are them to decide? He loves her, he loves her.

She didn't deserve him? Who are them to decide? What they don't know is that she was willing to wait for eternity for him to notice her feelings. She was willing to love him from afar because it was him, who set her free. What they don't know is that despite the lack of physical display of affection, she knows when she looks at his eyes, there was assurance that those lovingly stares are just for her. What they don't know is that his presence is the only thing she needs to feel secured because she knows, even if hell freezes over, he'd be there to protect her. That's the promise he never failed. What they don't know is that, she was the one who doesn't deserve his love. He's majestic and kind. He's everyone's hero, he's selfless and strong. Brave and determined. Maybe they were right. She didn't deserve someone like him to love her. To love her flaws and to love her whole. Maybe they were right that she didn't deserve a hero, Ichigo Kurosaki, but who are them to decide? She loves him, she loves him.

If they truly didn't deserve wach other why there was a feeling of contentment whe he married her? Why is that she feels so loved when she married him? Why is that he feels genuinely happy living with her? Why is that her life seems to be perfect just to be with him? Why? Why?

If they were to listen to those silly advices then, probably, they wouldn't be able to feel this way. If they were to listen to what they said, were they be able to feel contented and happy?

Anyways, who are them to decide?

DONE! OKAY, I am so pissed at some IR fans saying they don't deserve each other cos our Hime doesn't understand our berry-boy. It's just so absuurrrddd. We all know that she tried her best, her very best to understand him and yep, she succeeded at that! Yey!!!

Anyways, REVIEWS are very much appreciated!

Thank you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

I had been busy in work so late update urrghh. And one problem, I am slowly losing my muse T.T but I still want to challenge myself so yeah. Sorry if this is shitty…

The sun is up and everyone was seemed to be enjoying the beautiful view well, except for a certain auburn haired lady that was pouting since the moment they stepped their feet on the ground.

The pout was so constant and it seemed to be on her face permanently. Not that the orange haired guy minded anyway. He still sees her as a charming, sweet, pretty and full of joy lady.

"Orihime, stop doing that. " he warned. Orihime, who was sitting beside him on a bench looked at her with her eyes akin to puppy's and yeah, her pout.

Ichigo heaved a deep sigh.

"Orihime… " this time, Orihime inched her face to his.

"Ichigo-kun… why can't I have that?! Why?" her eyes now, glistening with tears. Slapping her thighs with her hands, she looked at the orange sky instead of those chocolate brown eyes.

"Orihime, I know you know why. " he tried to drape his arms on her shoulders, his way of telling that he was sincerely concerned about her being.

She simply shrugged his arms and that surprised him. Orihime never, NEVER neglected his gentle actions toward her. Neglecting him was so out of Orihime's character. He always found her to be sweet, caring, the most understanding person in the universe and enraging her by depriving her of her favorite food was so impossible!

Sighing, Ichigo let his hand rest on his thigh, slouching a little bit, he looked where his princess was looking at. It was a nice scenery; perfect for every couple and think of the future that was waiting for them. Discuss their future self or be cuddly with each other.

Well, come to think of it, it all happened all of a sudden.

 _Ichigo thought that it'd be a great day to take her out. He knew that when the time comes, it'd be hard for him to take her out alone so he wanted to relish the moments where he could be with her and he also wanted her to see various sceneries that he thought she'd enjoy. He may not show it but he loves seeing her happy. He loves seeing her enjoying her life; she's his sun._

 _Everything went smoothly, they had a walk in a park, and even went to see a movie which Orihime was dying to see. It was a very weird comedy movie and to be honest, he didn't enjoy it. It bored him so much that he didn't notice that it was already over. He was getting really proud of himself being the greatest boyfriend of the greatest and kindest girl in the entire world. Not until… not until his lovely girlfriend saw a mini store that sells sweets. Sweets…_

 _SWEETS_

 _The forbidden food for his goddess girlfriend… or was it the time to stop calling her his girlfriend…_

" _No Orihime. You can't eat those. " he told her. Softly to avoid hurting her feelings_

" _But Ichigo-kun…" Orihime gave her best to thaw the Ichigo's heart. She really wanted those candies and desserts. They are tempting her; saliva already pooling in her mouth. But in her dismay, Ichigo decided to be the tough guy that no one, or nothing can make him move. He decided to be the dense and "I don't give a fuck" Ichigo on her._

" _No Hime. Let's go. " he dragged her away the stall led her to the place where they were today._

Just because of sweets and candies! His Hime is now declining every sweet moves he makes! This can't be. His mind was going to burst any moment, he just doesn't know what to do. This is the first time Orihime had done this to him, never in his entire life did she ignore him or spat at him. She was an angel to him, she couldn't even hurt a fly then why was this happening to them?

He heaved a deep sigh and straightened his back. Leaning on the bench, he cleared his throat. Not sure how he should start his sentence 'cause he's scared of what would be the outcome.

"Orihime… please don't do this to me. "

And that… that broke his heart. Her eyes welling with tears, her mouth was curved downwards. She sniffed, she sniffed again and then she broke down.

"Why Kurosaki-kun? Why? "

He cringed inwardly at her 'Kurosaki-kun'. He knew he messed up really bad because she never called her 'Kurosaki-kun' ever since they started dating.

"Hime, you know why. We cannot afford to- "

"So you're telling me that this is my fault? You now regret this? K-kurosaki-kun, I- I'm sorry… "

People were now giving Ichigo nasty stares, and he even got unpleasant comment coming from insecure men his age. The hell he'll make Orihime cry! Well, he sorta made her but not intentionally!

And here he was, still figuring out how to calm his girlfriend?

Girlfriend? Was she still his girlfriend? He doesn't know what to call her now, he's not used to it and the thought of referring her that still embarrassed him .

Gazing at the diamond ring on her finger, he sighed. Damn pregnancy giving him a hard time! Making his fiancée so emotionally unstable and god knows her emotions are his weakness!

Slowly, he drenched his arm on her shoulders and pulled her closer. Letting her sob on his hard chest as he gently pat her head.

"Orihime, I know how much you want to eat those but do you remember the doctor's advice? " he kissed her head, and her sobs growing faint.

She lifted her head to meet his warm gaze as she clutched his shirt.

"Are you sure that's the reason? " she sniffed and gave him her 'puppy-eyes'.

"Hey, were you thinking another reason as to why I am against you eating too much sweets? "

Orihime gently pulled away, she was connecting her two pointing fingers playfully while pouting.

"Well, ano… I thought you don't want a fat wife but I'm going to get big and no matter what, in a matter of month I'll get bigger twice of my current size and you won't… and you won't, and you won't love me anymore… " she started sobbing again and the only thing he could do to muffle her sobs was to burry her burry her o his chest.

"Baka Hime! Do I look like a person who'll do that to you? "

He felt her head shrugging lightly.

"Good. So dry your tears because we still have a sunset to watch together. "

終わり

Again, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes!

please review!


	6. fangirl

It's been a while since I last updated so here's a new update for those who bear with my writing and story

I hope you guys will enjoy this!

Fangirl

She was in complete bliss. She felt like she's floating in the air, surrounded by fluffy cotton-candy-like clouds. She remembered, all she could do that time was to stare at nothingness.

It all started when Tatsuki asked her to accompany her into a concert to be held that night, being as enthusiastic as she is, she instantly agreed without any second thought. She smiled at herself. Spending time with her bestfriend is all what she needed that time. She was bored inside the apartment, anyways.

Ichigo won't be home by 10 pm that day. He said that he needed to finish some patient reports. So she had all the time of her life besides, the concert will end at exactly 8 pm.

As the members started to play the instrument, she was awestruck. No doubt that the band was popular in Japan. They played their respective instruments with so much emotion that showcased their skills. Also, they were group of four attractive not-so-young men. What got her gaping the entire concert was the vocalist. The vocalist was so damn attractive; he's far different from Ichigo. Ichigo's manliness is at the nth level and it turns her on but, the vocalist, he wasn't manly and was kinda effeminate in some way. His hair, eyes and nose were representation of a lady yet, there was something about him so captivating. He was captivating, yes, but that doesn't mean she'll choose the vocalist over her protector. A little bit of admiration for someone who was out of your league won't hurt, right?

But no, she was wrong.

After the concert, Tatsuki grabbed her arm and pulled her into somewhere, saying that she had meet and greet tickets, that they need to hurry before the time runs out.

Then, it was when she saw the vocalist personally, so near that her eyes almost popped out. Then, they were shaking hands, exhanging words of admiration with each other. What surprised her was a kiss on her cheek! The vocalist planted a kiss on her cheek!

"You know Hime, Mao-san seems to like you. " Tatsuki nudged her while walking outside the arena.

Oh, Tatsuki was referring to the vocalist. Forgot to mention that the band's name is SID.

"You shouldn't be thinking such thing, Tatsuki-chan. He's a public figure, it's only natural for them to act that way towards their fans. " Orihime answered shyly.

"But tell me, you enjoyed the concert? "

"Of course! Their songs are so wonderful. I'm thinking of buying some of their albums and merchs! " Orihime squealed in delight.

Tatsuki never did imagine that her bestfriend would fangirl over someone other than Ichigo. Seriously, Orihime is the biggest Ichigo fan she could ever think of but knowing that she noticed someone is a big thing. She's proud of herself, she's making her bestfriend's life more colorful.

"Hime, you know you can count me in. I'm also a big fan of them. " she smiled and Orihime smiled at her in return.

A week had gone by and Ichigo noticed something different in his hime. She spends more time talking with Tatsuki, she spends more time browsing the internet and she spends more time hanging out with Tatsuki.

At first, he didn't care about that. He thought of giving his girlfriend some private space. Space is healthy for a relationship to begin with so he didn't care but what bugged him is when he heard his girlfriend squealing inside their room...

 _He got out of the hospital earlier than he expected so he decided to drop by on a doughnut shop and bring his precious hime a treat. When he got home, the apartment was suprisingly quiet. He shrugged, thinking that maybe Orihime went outside to buy something, maybe for their dinner when he heard a squeal coming from their room._

 _"Kyaahhh! Tatsuki-chan! Mao-kun replied on my tweet! Oh my gosh! What should I do? What should I reply? Should I reply a short message or a longer one? Eh? Maybe I should reply a short but meaningful message? What do you think? "_

 _Vein throbbing on his head, he pressed his ear harder on the door. 'Who the hell is this Mao-kun? The name's so girly, yuck! '_

 _He thought, but then shrugged at his latter comment. His name is girlier than that name! Still, whoever that Mao-kun is won't be able to see the sunset tomorrow._

 _"Oh gosh! He's so cuutteee. His dog is so cuutteee! " she squealed again and that's it! He couldn't bear with it anymore! Who was this guy that's stealing his hime away from him? Didn't he know that his hime swore to spend five lifetimes to love him?!_

 _He opened the door and the loud bang startled Orihime. She was sitting on their bed and was engrossed with her cellphone. He strode towards her and snatched her phone. Looking at the screen, he scowled. Twitter?! Since when did Orihime paid attention to social media? He looked at her and her face was red. She was looking at him with her eyes like those of a puppy then he looked closely at the screen._

 _"What the- Hime what is this? A gay?! " to his surprise, Orihime snatched away her phone. She was pissed off of him. How dare he call her precious Mao a gay!_

 _"Mao-kun is NOT a GAY! Maybe you're the gay here 'cause you took god-knows how many years to confess to me. Maybe I was just your front to cover your true identity. " she said smugly._

 _Surprised? Speechless? Her reply kept on resonating on his mind. IS THIS REALLY ORIHIME? WHAT DID TATSUKI DO TO HER? He never imagined Orihime chose someone so gayish over him. It hurt him! It hurt his ego!_

 _"Hah! Gay? Me? " he pointed his finger on his chest._

 _"So be it. Go, just fantasize over your Mao-kun and let's see who's coming begging for me! " he marched out of the room._

That's when they started to be quiet around each other. They slept with their backs facing each other. No more kisses and intimate moments between them for almost a week! It kills him but hah! She hurt his feelings, if she was going to choose that Mao-kun of hers over him then he'd make sure he's going to have his pay back.

His phone vibrated. Indicating that he has a new notification from twitter.

He created a twitter account after that incident and decided to follow various artists and that's when he found out about Mao Inoue.

'HAH! If she has her Mao Yamaguchi then I have my Mao Inoue! ' he thought and cringes a while. How Ironic that the artist name was Mao and the surname was Inoue. How ironic.

"Ichigo-kun... " he diverted his eyes to his girlfriend. She was carrying a tray of orange juice.

"What? " he answered coldly then stared at his cellphone again.

Orihime gently placed the tray on their coffee table. She was feeling guilty. She knew she shouldn't had had answered him that way. She misses her Kurosaki-kun. Her Ichigo-kun. Her protector and Mao-kun couldn't fill the emptiness in her heart.

She climbed on their sofa where Ichigo was sitting. She sat beside him, awkward because Ichigo wouldn't notice him. He's just staring at his cellphone grinning like an idiot.

"Ichigo-kun... "

Still no response.

"Ano... Ichigo-kun. "

He laughed. He laughed at something on his phone; she's still being ignored.

Biting her lips, she faced his direction... he was completely ignoring her!

"Kurosaki-kun... " she said shaking his leg but still no response from him.

That was her last resort. Calling him by his last name was her last resort and she was starting to get pissed.

Sighing, she stared at him and quickly snatched his phone.

"Hey, Hime, give my phone back. " he reached out to grab his phone back but Orihime scooted away from him.

"Mao Inoue? Seriously Ichigo-kun? "

"Give my phone back, Hime. " he reached out but Orihime was stretching out her arms to avoid Ichigo that lead Ichigo on top of her.

Ichigo went out of balance and fell on top of her, having his phone thrown, unintentionally on the floor.

"Ichigo-kun... " she bit her lower lip. Oh, how she missed those chocolate eyes. Those soft stares that were meant only for her. Those soft lips that were meant only for kissing her.

"Orihime... " he gulped. He missed her. He missed her smell. He missed her having so close to him and he missed those eyes. Her eyes are the mirrors of her emotions. He knew that she was feeling guilty and she was sorry, he knew that she was going to cry anytime from this moment, so he beat her on crying. Before she could shed a tear he began planting butterfly kissing on her face. On her forehead, cheeks, chin and her nose.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-kun... I'm so sorry... " she began to cry.

Ichigo stopped kissing her and stared at her face.

"Shhh... Hime. You know I don't want to see you crying and I'm sorry too. " he thumbed her tears and leaned closer to capture her lips. The kiss went to gentle to passionate. They kissed like there was no end.

Hearing her moans made his blood run wild. Kami, how he missed her. They broke apart to catch some breathe.

"I love you Ichigo-kun. " she smiled at him.

"I love you too. " leaning closer to kiss her neck. His hands were already exploring her body.

"I-ichigo-kun, y-you know... you should l-listen to SID. " he absentmindedly squeezed her breast harder that he usually does.

"Owwiee. "

"Sorry Hime, but what? " his eyebrows creased.

"I said, you should listen to SID. They're great musicians. " she pouted.

"And Mao-kun's not gay. " Ichigo could only smirk as he claimed his girlfriend's lips.

Gay or not, Orihime is still his and no one can take her away from him.

End!

Before anything else, I don't have anything against Maonyan hahaha. He's a great vocalist and I respect him so much and I also am a big fan of SID and I thought why not make a story out of them? So... hope you enjoyed this. I know the last update was so lame but I put extra effort on this one. Hope you like it!

EDIT: 10/23/17 I fixed some of my spelling and typo errors.


	7. Hypnosis

OMG! I really planned to finish this story before weekends but work! So this is a request from mrdbznarutofan. I twisted this a bit and I'm sorry if this didn't turn out the way you told me you want it to be but I tried writing it my style so… I hope you'd still like this.

Again, I know the my grammar isn't perfect nor near perfect so please bear with me but I hope you'll like this

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hypnosist

"Nee, nee, Ichigo-kun, look what I have! " orihime beamed at her boyfriend.

They already arrived in their apartment 2 hours ago from the Hypnosis show. He thought that it would make his hime happy knowing that she loves weird and mysterious thing and he somehow expected her to cling to him that would lead into a very intimate moment with each other but no, he was wrong. She was completely ignoring his presence, not completely ignoring but he believed she was ignoring him because she was blabbing endlessly about how she loved the show since they hopped in their car until they got home and now this…

His girlfriend showed him a tiny clock with a small chain attached on it, a pocket watch which he doesn't know where she got it. The chain was about 7 inches long, his girlfriend was seriously swinging the clock sidewards, mimicking the hypnosist on the show.

"Hime, you know it won't work. "

He turned his back on her. He was really irritated! This is far from what he was expecting.

"Ichigo-kun, c'mon. Let's try this. I know it'll work because it worked on me. I looked careful;l so I know the whole process " Orihime was being persistent. She was shaking her boyfriend's shoulder gently to coax him but he still wouldn't budge so she tried using her secret weapon.

Her pleading voice... she smirked, knowing that Ichigo would never say no to her pleading soft voice, she positioned herself, her hands caging the small pocket watch and placed her on her chest.

"Nee, Ichigo-kun... onegai. " her voice, as soft as her hair. She counted 1 to 3 in her mind. Waiting for his positive response.

1

2

"N-no. " His back was still facing her but she felt his voice quiver and that's she how she knew she'd had her way.

She pouted, releasing the pocket watch on her hand, she put it on their coffee table.

"B-but, I just want to show you how it works. You know, when the hypnotist I felt like I was walking in the clouds. My head went black and I felt somehow, relaxed. I just want you to feel that way because I know that… Ichigo-kun is always having a busy day. I know that you're working extra hard for our future but… but… but… I just want you to relax even once in a while. Little blue men will haunt me if they- "

She was cut off when Ichigo faced her. He couldn't take it anymore, her voice was full of sadness and he felt like a jerk declining his little hime's affection and he knew once she started talking about little blue men there is no stopping her so he gave in, or he tried convincing her that he gave in.

"Okay, okay. " he positioned himself so his body was facing hers.  
"What should I do? " he asked blushing a little. If his friends found out that he just agreed to do what his hime was instructing him, it'd be his end. He was so whipped.

"Just stare at this. Follow the direction of the clock, don't look at anywhere but this clock. " Orihime muttered, saying each word with seriousness as if she was a true hypnotist.

Ichigo, on the other hand just complied so he could get over with this already.

Orihime was muttering words that he couldn't quite decipher. Latin? Spanish? French? whatever, he couldn't care less.

as long as Orihime wouldn't guilt trip him.

"Now, you do what I say you do. "

His eyes following her as she set the pocket watch on the table and then, she faced him and she heaved a deep sigh. Seriousness was written on her face and he couldn't quite tell what she was planning.

"You... " she was blushing really hard and he knew that whatever it was that's in her mind was quite embarassing so he readied himself.

"You, you will dance a very sexy dance once I turned on the music player. "

It took him several seconds before he could finally grasp what she just said. It's not usual for Orihime to suggest such a bold thing to do.

He gulped. Letting the idea to completely sink into his very core, and then he smirked. He'd let his hime play for a while.

He was awoken from his trance when he heard a very soft yet seductive song playing in the background. He didn't expect for the music to be _this_ seductive. Proceeding to his plan, he stood up infront of her, waited for the right tempo where he'd start his 'dance'. He wasn't a good dancer but he bet he wasn't even that bad especially when he'd put effort in it. He gently tapped his fingers on his pants and when he found the right beat, he started to lift the hem of his t-shirt so seductively as he roll his torso. His hips, swaying back and forth. Showing his well-toned abs to his girlfriend, he gently stepped forward to her, and almost abruptly, he snatched her hand and put it on his abs, letting her feel the his hard muscle but controlling her hands at the same time was a punishment for her.

He felt she struggled from his grip, he loosened his grip, just as Orihime thought that Ichigo would let her have her way in touching his abs but in her surprise, he gently swatted her hand and stepped back from her. Her face was now as red as the most reddish tomato. Her knees were no on her chest, hugging herself covered her face with her hands.

Stopping his movement, he turned off the stereo. Crossing his arms on his chest, he gently stared at her. Why would she now act like she was the one who did an embarrassing thing?

"Orihime. " he called out softly.

No response.

"Orihime…" still no respoinse so he decided to approach her when…

"MOOUUU!" she lifted her face and frantically flailing her arms. He stepped back a bit, horrified from the sudden change of behavior of his girlfriend.

"Ichigo-kun is such a meanie! I didn't tell you to seduce me so why?! You're under my spell so why won't you do what I say? " she had this cute pout on her face.

He snickered at his girlfriend's weirdness. Why did he even find her weirdness so lovable? Can't he see anything about her that might lessen his love for her? Damn, he fell endlessly, deep, hopelessly, crazy inlove with her; not that he'd voice it out infront of her.

"Maybe you're not that good in hypnotizing people? " he said carefully not to hurt her feelings. He grabbed the pocket watch on the table and sat infront of her.

"Maybe I'm better at this. " he gently swung the pocket watch infront of her. Orihime's gaze timidly followed the watch, not noticing that Ichigo was slowly inching his face to hers.

She was intently watching the pocket watch; waiting for his orders for her to obey when she lost sight of the silver watch. The last thing she knew was Ichigo kissing , fierceful, hard and conniving.

Gently lying her down on the sofa, he deepened the kiss enough to hear her moan for more. His hands travelling on her side, teasing her as it drew circles at the side of her breasts.

Her hands travelled on his back, scraping his back ever so lightly as she moaned. Feeling out of breath, they both and the kiss with an audible 'pop'.

"Hime, you don;'t need to hypnotize me because I'm already under your spell and I think there's no way to break it. " he smiled at her. Brushing his nose at the tip of hers.

"I love you Ichigo-kun. " she whispered as he hugged his body closer.

"and I love you more. " Ichigo sealed her lips, once again, with a heated kiss.

END!

I hope you like this guys! I tried my best to make this story appealing but I know this isn't perfect XD but srsly, your follows and revioews (even if there few of them) made me smile!

Thanks for the support guys and as review won't hurt, so please kindly leave a review so I know what you guys think of my stories.


	8. Whipped

Hello guys! It's been a long time since I last updated I feel so unproductive

Anyways, here's the new update. I tried to picture Ichigo as, uhm well, kind of touchy now that they are now adults and, I'm sure, he and Orihime had shared countless intimate moments together which makes them so comfortable with each other.

Whipped

10 years have passed since the last war in Soul Society, after that, there was no more war that was ignited in Soul Society. As for Ichigo, he still helps the assigned Shinigami to patrol if things in their town get out of hand but he still ensures that he'd have time for his family and work.

Yep.

Family and work. His family, of course is his stop priority. When he had a child, Ichigo made a vow to himself that he'd give him a comfortable life, thus making work one of his priorities too.

Now that he heard that Rukia and Renji would be visiting, along with their child, and Chad's mach would be this Sunday, he talked about it with Orihime two nights before Sunday. Orihime, on the other hand was so happy to hear his husband's suggestion. She started babbling and tell him what her plan was, he just chuckled at her silliness and ended the night with a soft kiss on his wife's forehead.

They day of the match had come. Tatsuki, as well as Keigo and Mizuiro were the first to appear. Orihime was cooking, yep cooking, when they arrived thus leaving Ichigo to accompany them for the mean time.

"Ichigo, I hope you aren't giving Orihime a hard time. If you do, I'll be the first one to knock you up! " Tatsuki said bluntly.

Ichigo, who was sitting next to her (who was also busy fixing the space next to him, probably for Orihime) drastically turned his head at her.

"What?! " he almost choked on his own word.

"Do you think I'm someone who'll make Orhime uncomfortable, make her life miserble?! " he was staring at her in disbelied. Is this girl really his childhood friend? Does this girl even trust him?

"Oho~ " Keigo appeared from his back. Head sticking out at the same level at Ichigo's.

"If I hear your relationship has gone into crushing or you're hurting my Orhime-chan, I will not falter! I will take her- owww! Ichigo! Why did you that?! "

"Do you think it's proper to say those horrible things to the husband of the girl you want to take?! You deserve that punch. " Ichigo swear, he's going to murder Keigo someday.

Tatsuki just gave her a knowing smirk.

"Good to hear that she's in a good hand. "

Ichigo nodded his head. He looked at the wall clock, it's about time. Only 20 minutes more and Chad's match will start.

He heard the clinging of pans and plates. Indicating that Orihime is already finished in the kitchen, probably preparing now when the door bell rang.

Ichigo felt two familiar reiatsu. He hurriedly stood up and opened the sliding door of their clinic. There stood, the two of his precious friend from Soul Society.

As usual, Ichigo and Rukia started bickering and Renji was smirking. Amused how these two never change.

Now that they were all settled inside, Orihime sat beside Ichigo and all of them were engrossed by the show. No one speaks, all keenly watching the fight.

Ichigo leaned his head on Orihime's shoulder. His wife was quiet but excitement was written in her eyes. He smirked, she didn't even notice that he waa drawing small circles on the short sleeve of her blouse.

He leaned closer, hoping to catch his wife's attention but his effort was futile. His wife wouldn't even glance at him and it makes him restless! As childish as he seems for a 27 year old man, he doesn't want his wife to neglect him.

He sniffed her scent. Her scent was so enticing, her creamy nape didn't help either.

He scooted near her in the most oblivious way. He doesn't want his friends to see him in this state. It's shameful and it'll ruin his 'tough-man' image but his wife is just so irresistable.

He sniffed her more, and ever so lightly, he brushed his lips on her nape making Orihime shriek.

Then finally, she looked at him. Her eyes were questioning him; he just gave her a gentle smile and he mouthed 'I love you' when.

"Itatatatatatatai! Tatsuki what the hell is your problem?! " Ichigo screamed. Tatsuki just pulled him away from Orihime by tugging his ears!

"You're asking me what's my problem?! It'a a good thing that the children are upstairs. What would they think if they saw what you were doing?! Keep your hands off her, even just this time okay?! "

Tatsuki's speach rendered him speechless. He didn't know that Tatsuki was aware of what he did.

"Huh! Ichigo, I didn't know you were a hentai. I admit it, at first I thought you were a gay, but a pervert? Tsk. " Rukia shook her head clearly declaring war against Ichigo.

"What the- " Ichigo stood up, ready to fight Rukia but he felt a gentle tug at the his shirt's sleeve.

Orihime gave him a gentle smile, indicating that he should stop. He slumped beside her, slightly sulking.

"Whipped. "

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at Tatsuki's remark. There's no way he's whipped!

"Don't worry, I'll let you 'whip' me later in our room. So stop suliking. It makes me sad. " Orihime whispered sweetly, making him sit properly as he smirked.

Boy, he is no whip.

I was lying on the bed and reminiscing the last chapter if bleach when this idea came.

And also, I want to thank you guys for reviewing even I don't get plenty of it. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I know that I need to improve more to gain reviews ahahaha. Anyways, if you have prompts or suggestions, you can always PM me or leave a review.

X.O.X.O


End file.
